


Needs of the One

by eerian_sadow



Series: porn battle [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus needs an outlet.  Optimus provides it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs of the One

**Author's Note:**

> this is something of an AU, as both Optimus and Rodimus are considered Primes here. my personal headcanon says that one does not simply cease to be a Prime just because the shiny bauble is no longer in your chest, though.
> 
> written for Porn Battle XIII, using the prompts "crop" and "begging". it's not exactly what i had originally planned and it's a little shorter than i wanted but i Like It

Rodimus writhed in his chains as the crop struck his spoiler again. He had lost track of the number of strikes long ago, but Optimus had kept going long after he stopped gasping out his count. And it hurt--Primus, did it hurt--but that was secondary. He _needed_ this.

"Optimus, please!"

The elder Prime paused in his strikes and moved close enough that Rodimus could feel the energy of the Matrix of Leadership humming against his over-sensitive spoiler. "Please what? Why should I grant you anything, when you could not even obey a simple order?"

"I'm sorry," Rodimus gasped. "Please, I'm sorry!"

The words were confused, he knew, but Optimus took pity on him. The elder mech slapped the crop across the younger Prime's exposed valve, causing the sensors there to fire with pain. Rodimus overloaded with a cry and slumped into Optimus' waiting arms.

Optimus removed his bonds as the younger mech's systems reset, then massaged abused joints gently. First Aid would likely be angry when he saw the state of Rodimus' plating, but he had needed this session desperately.

Optimus understood, though he had never needed physical pain to release his inner demons after taking possession of the Matrix. Giving in to Rodimus' need for pain, though, released something in him that he hadn't been aware existed before his death.

"I'm sorry," Rodimus whispered as his vocal processor reset. "I'll do better next time."

"I know," Optimus replied softly.


End file.
